My Heart's a Stereo, It Only Beats for You
by Lawful-Lawless
Summary: "Wadestiel and some Dizzy. AU. Dio Della Morte's request! Hope you like it Buddeh! One-shot slash." Wadestiel- Wade/Castiel, Dizzy- Dean/Miz. From my best friend, I wrote it on here though...


My Hearts a sterio, It only beats for You.

~Request given to me by my best friend Ester! As she states; I no own Supernatural or WWE or Sterio Hearts.~

Castiel shook his head, but couldn't hold his laugh.

His best friend was dancing with his Boyfriend to the song Sterio Hearts by Gym Class Heros while Dean sang along.

Castiel was in a very religious family but he wasn't what everyone thought he was. He was Bi and he had Gay friends.

Castiel and his other friend, Wade, who was sitting beside him laughed as Dean sang, "And my hearts a stereo, it only beats for you." as he dipped Mike and kissed him.

When the song ended Castiel and Wade clapped.

"Wow guys! Nice Dance!" Castiel complemented the couple.

Mike and Dean bowed.

"I give it... a five." Wade joked.

"Thank you for your wonderful input, Simon." Mike said rolling his eyes.

"Aww. Come on! I was joking." Wade exclaimed.

"We know." Dean and Mike said in unison.

Castiel's cellphone suddenly rang. When he answered it, he sigh deeply.

"Hello father."

Everyone groaned. Castiel played with his jeans and nodded once in a while.

"Yes father. I am with my friends." he grumbled.

"I will be home father. God bless." Castiel said finishing the call.

"'Kay guys, I gotta go." Castiel murmured.

"We know. Bye Cas." Mike said, hugging the older boy.

"Bye Cassy,. Have a good trip home. Remember what we taught you." Dean said, referring to the Self defense they taught him.

"Bye Barry." Wade smiled at the nickname and hugged the shorter male.

Once Castiel disappeared through the door, Wade sighed. 'If only I could tell him.'

XxMHAS,IOBFYxX

All three of them sat in the living room, watching some movie they felt like watching. Their movie was interrupted by loud knocking at the door. The rain hit the windows and doors but he couldn't stop thinking about Castiel.

The knocking resumed to pounding and he rushed to the door. When the brit answered the door, he was surprised to see Castiel, soaked with rainwater and cheeks stained with tears. Wade barely got a word out before Castiel gripped his shirt and cried into his chest.

Wade didn't care that he was getting wet, he hugged the shorter boy, Mike and Dean were immediately at the door.

They took Castiel in quickly, Mike taking off Cas' soggy trench coat and Dean got him a blanket.

Wade brought him to the couch and sat him down gently.

"Why are you crying Cas?" Dean asked, brushing the damp hair away from Castiel's eyes.

"D-dad and I g-got into a-a fight, and I-I spilt my secret." Castiel's voice cracked.

Mike put his arms around Castiel's shoulders.

"What happened?" Wade asked.

Knowing he was too polite to tell Wade he didn't want to talk about it, he just gave him sad eyes.

Wade nodded and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. He placed a kiss on Castiel's damp hair, hugging him closer.

They watched the rest of the movie. Dean carried Mike to their room once he fell asleep. Castiel had fallen asleep on Wade's lap, his head on Wade's chest, holding onto the blanket.

Wade wasn't going to leave the younger boy on the couch so he carried him bridal style to his room. Once he placed Castiel on his bed, he realized that he couldn't let the boy sleep in a wet shirt and even wetter jeans.

He gently took off Castiel's shirt, surprised to see the smaller boy had a build. He drew a sharp breath before he took Castiel's pants off.

Wade had been secretly crushing on Castiel for awhile now and the situation he was in wasn't helping.

He slowly slid Cas' pants off, but every time they got lower, Wade's pants got tighter. He slowly, but gently tucked Castiel under his covers before walking out of his room, highly aroused at the sight of his best friend and secret crush in boxer briefs.

XxMHAS, IOBFYxX

Castiel woke up to light streaming in from the windows, the warmness hitting his bare arms and chest. He looked around to see walls that were an off-white color with pictures of Britain hung on them. The bed was very nice and he really didn't want to get up.

He stretched his arms up until he hit something. Castiel looked over and saw a white teddy bear with a heart in it's paws that said 'seven days'.

"Wade's room, huh?" Castiel thought aloud. At that moment, Wade came in the room, wearing only jeans, no shirt.

'Wow. He looks hot.' Castiel thought. He had feelings for the brit but doubted he would return them.

"Mornin' Angel. How was your sleep?" Wade asked.

"Oh. Fine, thank you. You know you didn't have to bring me here I could have slept on th-" Wade cut him off by putting his finger on Castiel's lips

"Shh... You know I've been wanting to do this for quite awhile." he said, before he softly kissed Cas' lips. Cas was surprised when this happened, but didn't stop Wade.

Castiel moaned when Wade deepened the kiss, but pulling back when both their lungs screamed for air.

Wade's arms snaked around Castiel's waist and he pulled him into his lap.

"I love you Castiel, I always have and always will because-" Wade was cut off by a loud bang and Mike's stereo turning on playing stereo hearts.

"My Hearts a stereo, it beats for you-" The song was cut off by Mike turning it down and yelling at Dean to be careful.

"Yeah," Wade said. "Because my heart only beats for you."

**THE END!**


End file.
